


Happily Ever After

by PhoenixTalon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Swanfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTalon/pseuds/PhoenixTalon
Summary: What would've happened if in Isaac's story where villains got their happy endings, Neal returned--but had no memories of his previous life?  A Swanfire season 4 finale redo.





	1. Chapter 1

Baelfire was the son of a legend.

Everyone knew of the famed knight Rumplestiltskin, who single-handedly took down the ogres of the north, thereby preventing a five-kingdom war. Everyone knew of his love for the beautiful Lady Belle, an intelligent and vivacious woman who’d turned down a thousand suitors to marry her true love.

He sometimes felt a bit of a mismatch in comparison to his noble, courageous father and wise, fierce stepmother. Not that he was a coward by any means, but Baelfire was aware of the tall shadow he lived under. Nevertheless, he was happy—what more could a young man ask for?

“Baelfire! Are you ready?” Belle called out. 

He grinned at his stepmother. “Whenever you are!” 

“It’ll approach on the left,” She directed. “Villagers, take cover!” 

“There’s a lad!” Someone cried out. “He’s chained up! Save the boy!” 

Baelfire swung around. Sure enough, a young man, barely out of childhood, was calling out for help. He threw a look towards Belle, who nodded curtly, tossing him a silver tool. 

He may not have been a legendary knight with white magic powers or a clever strategist—but Baelfire was excellent at escape. He galloped towards the youth, flung himself off his horse, and picked the lock on the chains easily. 

“You all right, lad?” Baelfire asked him cheerfully. The lad stared at him, open-mouthed. Probably from shock or fear. 

“Bae! Behind you!” Belle shouted. He heard the ominous roar of the ogre, and drew his sword. But before he could attack, a knight in silver armor rode up. He raised his arm and white magic poured forth, paralyzing the creature. It vanished in a puff of smoke. 

“The monster is dead!” 

“The ogre slayers saved us!” 

Baelfire grinned at his father, who accepted the villagers’ adulations. He helped the boy down from his post. 

“You all right, lad?” Baelfire checked his limbs, to ascertain if there were any broken bones. 

The boy was staring at him strangely. He was white as a sheet, as if staring at a ghost. 

“He—he brought you back,” The lad whispered. “You’re alive…” 

“Well, thanks to my father, the ogre couldn’t get a good strike in,” Baelfire smiled good-humoredly. He ruffled the boy’s hair. 

To his shock, the boy’s eyes filled with tears. His breathing became shaky and he began to shake. 

“What’s the matter?” Baelfire asked in concern. “Are you ill?” 

“Dad,” The boy choked out. “Dad! You’re alive!” Without warning, the boy flung his arms around Baelfire. 

XXXX 

“Henry,” Baelfire said gently. “There’s some mistake. I can’t be your father. You must have me confused with someone else.” 

Belle had suggested they take the shocked lad home, give him some tea and food, try and clear up this mess. Rumplestiltskin had acquiesced to this plan warmly, as he was worried for the boy too. Baelfire agreed with them both, but still felt deeply uncomfortable. 

Perhaps he bore a resemblance to the boy—he’d introduced himself as Henry—to his father. It wasn’t impossible. They both shared a dark mop of hair and wide, honest eyes. But Baelfire had never married or taken anyone to his bed—he was old-fashioned in that respect. He believed in true love and to be quite honest, had to yet to experience it. 

Nevertheless, Henry was curiously stubborn. “You are my father,” He said clearly. “And it’s my fault for not thinking of this. If this is Gold’s happy ending, of course you’re here too!” 

Baelfire stared at him. “I’m…I’m afraid I don’t understand.” 

Henry heaved a sigh. “I can’t believe this. I never thought I’d have to go through this again…I’m not sure where to begin,” He took another deep breath. “Tell me—who rules this land? Is it an Evil Queen named Regina?” 

Baelfire glanced at Belle, whose brow furrowed. Rumplestiltskin’s hand tapped their table in agitation. 

“We’re in something of…a civil war,” Belle explained. “It doesn’t much affect the estate we live on, since we’re near the outskirts, but Queen Regina and Queen Snow White have been warring for nearly thirty years.” 

“That’s why we go from village to village,” Rumplestiltskin explained, standing. “Belle is a talented healer as well as a strategist—for as many times as we fight off the ogres, we have the queens’ soldiers to contend with.” 

“Which queen’s?” Henry questioned. 

“Both of them,” Belle’s voice was hard. “Though I’d say Snow’s soldiers were worse.” 

Henry stared in confusion. “Did you say—Snow’s soldiers?” 

“They call her the Frost Queen, because she’s cold as a November night,” Rumplestiltskin intoned. “Most of the peasants stand with Regina, they hate Snow so much.” 

“How is that possible?” Henry demanded. “After everything Regina did?” 

“Snow has fallen into darkness,” Belle said quietly. “She is so bent on avenging herself on Regina, she doesn’t care who gets in her way. Many people have died under her service and she’s taken no shortage of young people out of their homes, forcing them to join her alliance. The people’s choices our limited—join with Snow or die by her hand or join with Regina and die by her hand—not much of a choice.” 

Henry took a deep breath. “I see. So—where do you guys fall into? Do you serve Regina or Snow?” 

“Neither,” Baelfire answered firmly. “We serve the people. The ones who are caught between these power-mad rulers.” 

“The ogres have seized this opportunity to attack the villages,” Rumplestiltskin put in grimly. “They did the same in my time, while the lords squabbled over land. But we’ll not let them get away with it.” 

Henry stared at the three of them for a long while. “You guys…you aren’t what I expected. I never thought—I never thought that I’d go to you all for help. But I need it. We have to restore the worlds the way it was—and to do that, we have to find my mom.” 

Belle quirked her head. “You believe that Baelfire is your father, right?” 

“Believe nothing,” Henry’s voice was hard. “He is my father.” Belle and Rumplestiltskin glanced at Baelfire who colored. 

“Henry—I’ve…never—well, I’ve never married,” His voice was a little defiant. “There have been ladies I’ve admired and been attracted to, but none who—none whom I’ve given my heart. You must be mistaken.” 

“I’m not,” Henry retorted. “You fell in love with the Savior—the daughter of Snow White, Emma Swan. She’s my mother!” 

Emma Swan. 

The name reverberated in Baelfire’s skull. He frowned—he knew with certainty that he’d never heard the name before, but something about it…something about it almost chimed. As if from a wisp of a dream from his childhood. 

“If we find her,” Henry said seriously. “You can give her True Love’s kiss. I think it will break the enchantment on this land—and keep you…keep you with us!” 

Henry’s voice broke strangely and Baelfire wondered just what he meant. He glanced at his father and stepmother. “Have you heard of Queen Snow—having a daughter?” He cleared his throat, trying to keep the skepticism out of it. 

Rumplestiltskin shook his head. “She is unwed, as far as I know. There are legends of a prince who loved her, but she spurned him because her heart was too cold to love…but I’d thought that was just an old song.” 

Belle’s brow had furrowed and Baelfire knew something was pressing on his stepmother’s mind. He looked at her questioningly. 

“Have you heard of her, sweetheart?” Rumplestiltskin asked gently. “In your research?” 

“I…I don’t know the name,” Belle admitted. “But—there’s a very obscure legend—one I’ve only heard once—of a woman who called herself that. The Savior.” 

“That must be Emma!” Henry shouted. “Isaac lied. He couldn’t write her out of the story. Where is she now?” 

Belle’s lips twisted. “Henry…I don’t want to get your hopes up. This isn’t legitimate research, these are just rumors I’ve heard—” 

“Furthermore, it’s a lot to swallow,” Rumplestiltskin intoned. “That this universe isn’t the right universe, that…you said this was my happy ending?” 

“Of course,” Henry observed the knight cryptically. “You’re married to your true love. You have your son with you—safe and happy. You’re a hero to the villagers, you have white magic—this is everything you’ve ever wanted!” 

Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat. “I won’t…I won’t deny the gods have blessed me—” 

“But it’s not right,” Henry argued. “Your happy ending at the cost of my mother’s life? If you want to be the hero, then you have to help me find her!” There was a sudden silence at Henry’s pronouncement. 

Baelfire looked at his father and stepmother. “What do you think?” 

Rumplestiltskin sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Henry—I don’t mean to disparage or disbelieve you, but—your story is very hard to swallow. Different worlds, different timelines, universes being flipped…our work here in the villages is too important to simply stop. And with all due respect…you’re very young.” 

“When I was younger and I had to tell someone something even crazier than this,” Henry balled his fists. “It doesn’t matter if you don’t believe me, Rumplestiltskin. Because I’m going to find my mom and she’s going to break this enchantment—whether you like it or not!” 

The knight flinched at Henry’s antagonistic tone. “Lad, I’m not your enemy…” Belle took his hand and squeezed it. 

“Henry,” Belle’s voice was low. “I can see this is important to you—and I do think there is something strange happening here—but we can’t abandon the villagers. They need us.” 

Henry turned towards Baelfire. The truth was, Baelfire didn’t know what to believe. Everything sure and logical told him that the boy was touched in the head—or perhaps lying to get attention. But there was something familiar about the boy’s earnestness. 

And Baelfire couldn’t deny that the name Emma Swan had struck a chord within him. He didn’t know why. But he knew enough to trust his instincts. 

“I agree with Papa and Belle,” Baelfire said finally and Henry’s face fell. “You can’t abandon the villagers. Not with the ogres still attacking. But there’s something strange about Henry’s story and—I think I should look into it.” 

Henry’s relief was palpable. There was a strange expression on Rumplestiltskin’s face, but he nodded towards his son in assent. 

XXXX 

“According to Belle, the rumors say that the Savior—whoever she is, was locked away almost thirty years ago because her power was incomprehensible. She was a threat to Queen Snow’s rule.” 

Henry listened thoughtfully, scratching his horse’s neck. He snuck glances at his father, too afraid that at any moment or interference, Neal would disappear into oblivion. But his father remained, riding on a large bay horse, talking about the legend of the Savior. 

His father cleared his throat. “In all honesty, I’m not sure where we should look first.” 

“We could try getting help from Regina,” Henry twisted his lips. “But if she doesn’t remember me—I don’t know. This would be her happy ending too, right? What can you tell me about her?” 

“She lives in a sprawling castle that overlooks the eastern kingdom,” Neal replied scratching his neck. “They say the castle itself is a mirror and is lined with mirrors, so she can spy on whoever she wishes. She’s gained a lot of support in recent years, as Snow has descended into more cruelty and coldness.” 

“Is it possible that Regina might help us?” Henry asked. “Help us free Emma, that is?” 

“I doubt it,” Neal said shortly. “According to Belle, Regina was just as eager to keep the Savior locked away, perhaps even helped. Regina’s…’happy ending’, as you call it, seems bent on keeping the people supporting her and being an adversary to Snow White.” 

Henry sighed. “I guess that leaves Snow’s palace. Do you know how to get there?” 

“Yes, but it’s across the sea,” Neal acknowledged. “We’ll have gain passage on a ship.” 

Henry wrinkled. The very last thing he wanted to do was confront Killian Jones, discover what Hook’s happy ending had turned out to be—he had never liked the pirate, particularly when he and Emma had struck up a romantic relationship, shortly after his father’s death. Emma had been respectful, attempting to keep it quiet from Henry, but he’d known. 

But Henry believed in something called fate. And if that meant getting a hold of a dirty pirate to save his mother—he’d do it. 

“I think I know who we can go to,” He said grimly. “Do you know of a pirate named Killian Jones?” 

Neal stilled. He glanced at Henry strangely and for a brief shining second, Henry hoped the name was familiar to him. After all, didn’t his father once tell him that Killian had taught him to sail? 

“How do you know that name?” Neal asked finally. 

“He—I knew him in Storybrooke. The town I told you about, that was under the first enchantment,” Henry attempted to explain. 

“He was in your book of fairytales? The one with the true story of every character?” Neal asked. 

“No,” Henry snorted. “We met him after the first curse was lifted. He was our enemy for a while, but I guess he…switched sides?” 

“Sounds like him,” Neal’s voice was flat and cold. 

“Who is he here?” 

“A pirate,” Neal’s hands gripped the saddle. “My mother…my mother is with him. She left us to be with him.” 

That was right—Henry’s grandmother was Milah, Killian’s true love. If this world were a world where the villains got the happy endings, it would make sense that Hook’s happy ending included Milah. It fit in well with Gold’s happy ending too—he was sure Rumplestiltskin would want his first wife far away from his happy new family. Nevertheless, it must hurt Neal deeply that Milah left them… 

“Should we…find someone else?” Henry asked cautiously. 

Neal’s grip on the reins relaxed. “No. It’s a good plan. Killian Jones will be more willing to help me because of it—we’re on a foolhardy mission, by all accounts. Not many ships will want to sail into Queen Snow’s harbor.”


	2. Chapter 2

Baelfire had been born by the sea. The salty breeze was as familiar as his mother’s face—and just as unwelcome. His stomach lurched as they rode into the docks, the young boy squinting in interest. 

“Have you been here before?” Henry asked curiously. 

“A long time ago,” Baelfire replied shortly. “When I was a lad. I don’t remember much…I do remember that pub.” He nodded towards a dingy sort of building that looked about ready to collapse. 

“Why that pub?” Henry glanced towards the west. The sun was beginning to set. 

“My mother used to go there,” Baelfire cleared his throat. “If they’ve docked here…that’s where they will be.” The odds weren’t particularly favorable that Hook and Milah would be here, but they weren’t bad either. It was the rainy season, which meant that most sailors and pirates would be in port until the weather cleared. Baelfire’s birthplace was a good place for scoundrels to convene; not many royal patrols or any sort of government since the ogre’s first reign of terror.

Henry had a peculiar look on his face. “Your mom left you alone a lot?” He asked quietly. 

“Yes,” Baelfire shrugged. “But it was all right. I had my father and…” He noticed the lad’s expression. “Why do you ask?” 

“My mom did too,” Henry stared forward. “Before I met Emma. My adopted mom, I mean, Regina. Before Emma broke the first curse. I was alone a lot.” 

Baelfire reached over and stopped himself. He had the overwhelming urge to ruffle Henry’s hair, but he knew it would be inappropriate. Henry wasn’t his son, he had no right to touch him, to encourage the boy’s fantasy…even if it was tempting. He’d rather like a son like Henry. 

“Well, you’re not alone anymore,” Baelfire said seriously. “We’ll get to the bottom of all of this. I promise.” 

“We will,” Henry agreed. “And we’ll get our happily ever afters back. Including yours.” His voice changed at the end of his sentence, harder and darker. It almost disturbed Baelfire, but he shrugged it off. 

They dismounted and headed towards the pub. Very few ships would set sail in the dead of night, but a pirate would—for the right price. And they needed darkness on their side if they were to creep into Queen Snow’s harbor. 

A cacophony of revelry greeted their ears as they stepped inside. Henry wrinkled at the strong smell of cigar smoke and Baelfire gingerly stepped over a broken flask, carefully guiding the lad over too. He scanned the room quickly and his face hardened. Fair fortune and ill winds had crossed them both—Killian Jones and Milah sat at the corner of the bar. 

“Is—is that her?” Henry asked in a hushed voice. “My grandmother?” 

There were a few streaks of gray in Milah’s hair, but it was hardly fair to call her a grandmother. Then again, it was hardly fair to call Rumplestiltskin the grandparent to a fourteen-year-old, but Henry still stubbornly clung to this. 

“So this is Killian Jones’ happy ending,” Henry’s voice was not pleasant. The pirate’s mere presence, simply draping an arm around Baelfire’s mother, seemed to set the lad on edge. Baelfire wondered why. 

They approached the table. At first, Milah’s glance was casual but her eyes widened in shock and she sat up, knocking Killian’s tankard over. 

“Bae,” Her voice was tremulous, vulnerable. 

“Mother,” Baelfire returned coldly. “It’s been a while.” 

She half-rose. “What are you—what are you doing here?” 

“We need safe passage,” He said curtly. “Into Queen Snow’s harbor.” 

A harsh laugh interrupted them and Baelfire glanced at the pirate. Killian Jones sneered at him mockingly. 

“Queen Snow’s harbor?” Killian chuckled. “You might as well ask us to sail straight into the gates of Hell.” 

“I will ask that, shortly after you drop us off,” Baelfire retorted. “I wasn’t asking you.” 

Killian’s eyes narrowed. “It’s my ship, lad.” 

“Enough,” Milah broke between the two. “Don’t argue. Of course we’ll help you, Bae, but we have to have a better plan than simply sailing in there with no caution.” 

“We’ll sail at night,” Henry interrupted. “It’s the rainy season, isn’t it? That’ll provide cloud cover so the moon won’t give away our position.” 

Milah stared at him curiously. “Who is this?” 

Before Baelfire could rush to answer, Henry replied calmly, “I’m his son.” 

XXXX 

Henry found that he despised Milah about as much as he despised Hook. So he supposed that made them a perfect match. Nevertheless, they didn’t seem to look at each other the way Charming and Snow White looked at each other, or how Emma looked at Neal. He couldn’t help but wonder if their association had devolved from passionate love affair to amicable partnership. 

“Your son?!” Milah’s eyes were wide as saucers. “You have a son?!” 

“Henry believes that this land is under a curse, and in the actual world, he is my son,” Neal explained impatiently. 

Killian chuckled lightly. “No shame in a bastard son or two,” Hook grinned toothily. “You do me proud, Baelfire.” 

Henry had never seen his father go into a rage. Neal had always been relaxed around his son, playful, protective, fun. But at this feigned comparison, Neal overturned their table and grabbed Hook by his shirt collar, slamming him against the wall. 

“We are nothing alike,” Neal hissed. “And I have no bastard children. But there is magic afoot and we will get to the bottom of this. You will sail us into Queen Snow’s harbor and we’ll not speak any more about it. Got it?” 

Hook’s eyes were very cold. “Do you presume to give me orders, boy?” 

“Yes,” Neal said replied shortly. 

“Baelfire,” Milah’s voice was sharp. “You play with a knife. Your personal feelings aside, Killian is the captain of the Jolly Roger and as his first mate, I’ll follow his orders. If you want our help, I suggest you temper yourself.” 

Neal released Hook’s collar, the loathing never leaving his eyes. He despised Hook—more than anything else in the world. Henry suddenly realized that this was also part of Rumplestiltskin’s happily ever after. His father had never bonded with Hook in this world, never forged a relationship, however complicated. Neal simply hated him for taking away his mother. 

XXXX 

As Henry said, the moonless night made for perfect cover as they glided across the sea. The Jolly Roger was making good time, they’d be in the Queen’s harbor in less than two hours, if the winds stayed true. Baelfire gazed across the sea, fully aware that Milah was watching him longingly from her place at the helm. He knew his coldness was hurting her, but couldn’t bring himself to show any warmth towards her. 

“Did you know you taught me to sail?” 

Baelfire blinked as the lad joined him, leaning against the side. “Sail? I don’t know how to sail.” 

“You did in my world,” Henry said comfortably. “Hook taught you.” 

Baelfire scowled. “Hook taught me?” 

“Yeah. Hook got pretty attached to you. Doesn’t excuse a lot of the crap he’s done, but he’s always liked you, you know,” Henry looked over the side, staring at the black waters. 

“I hope my mom’s okay,” Henry said quietly and Baelfire felt a stab of sadness for the boy. He couldn’t believe him yet—not yet—but there was something that did ring true about the story. Every time Henry said something about how the world should be…it was as though something pricked him. He couldn’t figure out why. 

“What is she like?” Baelfire asked, clearing his throat. “This…Emma Swan?” 

Henry grinned. “Why do you ask?” 

“Shouldn’t I know something about the damsel we’re rescuing?” Baelfire returned. Henry laughed. 

“Well…she’s—amazing. The best mom in the world. She’s cool and funny and smart and really pretty. It’s no wonder you fell in love with her.” 

Baelfire rolled his eyes in exasperation. Henry nudged him a little. 

“Honestly though,” He said, his voice becoming serious. “She’s loyal, she’s fierce, she’ll never back down in a fight. She’ll never give up on you either and when she loves, she loves forever. Her coming to Storybrooke, learning to be my mom, was the best thing that’s ever happened in my life—and I think she’s the best thing that’s ever happened in yours too.” 

“Glowing words,” Baelfire eyed the lad. “I look forward to meeting her.” 

“Me too,” Henry sighed. “I hate doing this all over again. It’s like I’m alone and ten years old all over again. But once you see Emma—that’s gotta jog your memory.” 

“Bae.” 

The two of them turned to see Milah, looking hesitant. 

“We’re nearing the harbor,” She cleared her throat. “We’ll drop you a mile off, in the trees—but the Queen’s guards infest that forest, so you must be careful.” 

“Thank you,” Baelfire replied curtly. 

Milah hesitated again. “Baelfire—I’m sure I know the answer to this, but—wouldn’t you consider letting me and Killian join you? Four are better than two in these kind of tasks, and we could—” 

“No,” Baelfire snarled. “You and your pirate lover can sail off to the end of time once you drop us off. Henry and I will find our own way home.” 

“You’re being stubborn,” Milah’s voice hardened. “I know you’re angry with me for leaving you, but isn’t it better this way? You grew up to be a fine man, Bae. Your father found his true love, I found mine—the open sea, adventure, the entire world. I won’t pretend that the way I did it was wrong, but isn’t this life better?” 

“This life isn’t better,” Henry interrupted, stepping towards her. “It’s all an illusion. It’s made up, it’s not the truth. Not as long as Snow White is evil, not as long as my father doesn’t remember me and my mother’s locked up.” 

Milah’s eyes narrowed. “And in this real world of yours…do I have place in Baelfire’s life?” 

Henry opened his mouth to respond and then closed it. The discomfort on his expression was disconcerting. 

“It’s not a happily ever after,” Henry said finally. “It’s not the life we’ve always wanted. It’s reality. It’s hard, it’s messy, it’s full of our screw-ups. Choices we can’t take back. But it’s home.” 

“Very well,” Milah took a step nearer towards Henry. “I can’t pretend I believe in all of this—but you can answer me this, boy? Can you guarantee to me that my son is better off in that world? That he is safe and well?” 

Something in Henry’s eyes flickered. “He will be. As soon as I set it right.” 

“We’re about as close to the shore as we should be,” Killian interrupted, walking towards them. “If you’re sure about this, take one of the lifeboats to shore. Remember not to leave footprints, the soldiers are very good trackers.” 

“Let’s go,” Baelfire said gruffly. They boarded the lifeboats and Killian’s men lowered them to sea. Milah never tore her gaze from Baelfire’s, something that looked between resignation and determination, settling on her features. 

XXXX 

“Well, here we are,” Henry said doubtfully, gazing at the castle. “Belle said that the legend stated that she was locked in the tallest tower. That would be over there. How do we get in?” 

“A con,” Baelfire said immediately. “A little bit of subterfuge.” 

Henry stared at him. “Did you just say ‘a con’?” 

He had. The words had made sense when he’d spoken them, but looking back, it felt almost as though he’d spoken a different language. Baelfire rubbed his eyes in confusion. 

“What kind of con?” Henry said finally. “The old Wookie prisoner gag?” 

“Sorry?” Baelfire asked perplexed. 

“Nah, that’s too obvious,” Henry decided. “But there’s only one knight guarding the tower. I think we can distract him—or you can. Divert his attention, and I’ll break inside.” 

“Can you pick locks?” Baelfire asked practically. 

Henry smiled softly. “You taught me how.” He with drew a silver instrument from his pocket and Baelfire felt an unfamiliar pride warm him. Pride…pride in Henry… 

“Okay, kid,” Baelfire grinned and Henry beamed back. “Let’s see what you got.” He rushed over towards the lone knight, who looked a little bored to be honest. 

“Soldier!” Baelfire cried out. “What are you doing here?! You’ve been ordered by the Captain to report immediately to the courtyard! Queen Snow has ordered a serpent’s strike into Regina the Usurper’s land and all soldiers are to take part!” 

The solder eyed him warily. Baelfire made an imposing figure, in full knight regalia, and the authority by which he spoke was hard to argue with. But he was not a black knight and the guard did not recognize him. 

“Why didn’t my captain inform me of this directly?” The black knight demanded. Out of the corner of Baelfire’s eye, he watched Henry creep towards the main door’s lock. The lad pulled out the silver instrument and set to work. 

“He did,” Baelfire spat. “Which is why he sent me over here directly to find out where you were! I am his second lieutenant, imbecile!” 

The black knight didn’t seem convinced. With a sigh, Baelfire’s eyes widened theatrically. 

“What is that boy doing behind you!” He thundered. The black knight whipped around but before he could charge towards Henry, Baelfire knocked him on the base of his skull with the flat of his blade. The black knight crumpled. 

Henry grinned. “Nice.” 

“There’s a time for cons and there’s a time for…” Baelfire paused in thought. 

“Ass-kicking?” Henry offered. “I’ve got the door unlocked.” He pushed the massive door open, revealing spiraling steps. 

They rushed inside, pounding up the stairs. After what seemed like hours, Henry stopped short in front of a padlocked door. 

“Dad—I think you should wait here a second,” He said suddenly. 

“Why? What’s the matter?” Baelfire asked in concern. 

“It’s just—I don’t know what memories Emma will have in this world, if at all. And she might…if she remembers you in any way—just promise me you’ll stay here, okay?” Henry’s tone became desperate. 

“Of course,” Baelfire replied, a little perplexed. Henry nodded and walked towards the chamber door. He swiftly picked the padlock and the door swung open with a groan. Taking a deep breath, the lad slowly entered. 

XXXX 

Henry entered, fear icing up his spine. Emma was lying on the floor, her golden curls askew, clad in a dirty blue dress. 

“Hi,” Henry stepped towards her, a little nervously. “My name is—” 

“Henry.” 

She stared at him through the strands of her matted hair. Her voice was choked with tears. His eyes widened. 

“Mom?” He asked, hardly daring to believe it. 

Emma stood shakily, her chains clanking against the dungeon floor. “Henry!” 

“You—you remember!” Henry started towards her, heart heavy with relief. 

“I knew you’d find me,” Emma’s expression lit into joy and he hugged her tightly. Emma remembered…Emma remembered everything…which meant… 

“I don’t understand. How do you remember when no one else does?” He asked her quickly, picking the locks on her chains. 

“I don’t know,” Emma said tiredly, the chains falling to the floor with a clang. “It must’ve been part of the curse. I thought it might be part of Gold’s plan, but I don’t know why he’d want to punish me. All I know is in this world, I’m no longer the savior. I’ve got no magic.” 

“It’s okay,” Henry hugged her again. “It’s gonna be okay. I think I know how to fix this. But—there’s just one thing.” 

“What is it?” Emma asked. 

Henry hesitated. “There’s—there’s someone with me.” 

“Killian?” 

“No,” Henry shook his head. “Someone else. And…I don’t want you to be shocked when you see him. But—just remember—this is Gold’s happy ending…” 

Emma froze. She paled slightly looking towards the doorway. Cautiously, Neal Cassidy stepped inside. 

XXXX 

The lady was staring at him as though she were looking at a ghost. Baelfire watched her nervously, glancing at Henry. He cleared his throat. 

“Milady, I am Baelfire,” He bowed slightly. “Are you the one they call the Savior?” 

She didn’t seem to hear him. She walked towards him slowly and something in Baelfire’s heart leapt. Her rags and haggard appearance did little to conceal her beauty. But her eyes filled with tears as she took him in, her hand reaching up, gently touching his face. 

“Neal,” She whispered. “You’re—you’re here—you’re really here…” 

Neal? 

Her voice…her voice…that name from her lips…why did it feel like he knew her? As though he’d dreamed of her once, as though they’d met as children…but in another life… 

“F-forgive me, milady,” Baelfire stammered. “My name is Baelfire…you must be…must be mistaken…” 

The lady’s face fell. She looked towards Henry, who was watching her anxiously, as if afraid of her reaction. 

“He doesn’t remember?” Her voice was soft. There was hurt in her voice and Baelfire hated himself for disappointing her. 

“No,” Henry shook his head. “I told him—that I was his son. That this world isn’t right and all the things that were wrong with it. And that we can put it right—but we have to make sure he stays with us.” 

Real fear clouded her expression. “Henry—you can’t mean you’re going to—” 

“We can change it,” Henry said stubbornly. “Emma, he’s here! Right in front of you! We have an opportunity to not just put everything back the way it was, but to change it for the better!” 

Emma sighed. “Do you know what happened to the Author? This…Isaac?” 

“He ran off right after I got here,” Henry frowned. “We have to figure out a way to get your magic back. You’re meant to be the Savior, it makes sense that you’ll break the curse that is this world. Things are changing—we’ve already interfered with the happy endings. Do you remember the first curse?” 

“When I first showed up,” Emma glanced at Baelfire. “The clock started moving. So you’re saying when you arrived, when you started interacting with people…?” 

“And when Dad came with me,” Henry agreed. “We’re a catalyst. We just have to light the spark.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I think we need to see Regina.” 

Baelfire stared incredulously at Henry. “The Evil Queen? You can’t be serious.” 

“It’s our best shot,” Henry replied stubbornly. “And you told me yourself she’d be more…willing to listen than Snow.” 

“Snow was the one who chained me up,” Emma pointed out uncomfortably. “I’m a danger to her.” 

“Does she know?” Henry asked suddenly. “That you’re her…her daughter?” 

Emma’s hand drifted towards her neck, fiddling with a necklace. “I don’t know what Isaac’s written, not entirely. Frankly—I’m afraid to ask.” She cast a half-glance towards Baelfire. 

Henry sighed. “Okay—how far is Regina’s castle from here? Do we need Hook’s ship again?” 

“No, but we will need some fast horses,” Baelfire said in resignation. “Come on, let’s head to the stables, see what we can find.” 

“Halt!” 

The three froze. Six guards surrounded them, swords drawn. Baelfire’s hand went to his sheath and Emma stood in front of Henry protectively. 

“They’ve released the swan girl,” One of the guards pointed. “The Savior.” 

“Kill them all.” 

“Henry, get down!” Baelfire shouted, drawing his sword. He thrust a small dagger into Emma’s hand and frantically slashed towards their first attacker. Six guards against two…not good odds. 

Emma kicked one in the shin, slamming his helmeted head into a tree. Baelfire couldn’t help but admire her feistiness—the Savior was certainly no damsel in distress. Even more so, they fought in a strange harmony, covering each other’s blind spots and most of all—centered around keeping Henry safe. There was something united in their fighting and it confused and warmed him. 

“Neal, look out!” Emma shouted suddenly. Without warning, someone ambushed him, sliding a sword to his neck. Emma froze in terror. 

“Drop the sword,” The guard hissed and Baelfire dropped his weapon. It clanged to the ground. 

“And you,” He nodded towards Emma, who followed in suit, releasing her dagger. “You’re going back to your cage,” The guard hissed at Emma. “As soon as I dispose of your—” He jerked against Baelfire and slumped over his shoulder, his grip slackening. Baelfire quickly stepped away and to his shock, Milah pulled him off, sliding her sabre out of the guard’s back. 

“Are you all right?” She asked, wiping her blade. 

“What are you—I thought I told you and Hook to leave!” Baelfire protested. 

“Good thing we don’t take orders from you, lad,” Hook smirked, appearing from the shrubbery. 

“Hook,” Emma said startled—she suddenly looked very nervous. Henry glanced between the two, his eyes narrowing. 

Hook cocked a dark brow. “Have we met?” His voice was oily. “Surely I would’ve remembered someone as lovely as you…” 

“She’s the Savior,” Baelfire cut in. “I doubt you’ve ever had any interactions with her.” 

“Not in this world, anyway,” Emma said in a low voice. 

“The Savior, eh,” Hook regarded her with a charming smile but no signs of recognition. 

“We have horses,” Milah broke in, interrupting the odd moment. “I heard you say you needed to get to Regina’s place—correct?” 

“Yeah, but—hang on, who are you?” Emma asked her suddenly. 

“My name is Milah,” Milah replied, crossing her arms over her chest. “I am Baelfire’s mother.” 

Emma’s eyes widened. She glanced at Henry quickly who nodded. 

“Villains get their happy endings,” He said quietly. “Hook’s happy ending is…is Milah.” 

Emma nodded and Baelfire noted something fall in her expression. Could she have known Hook in her alternate reality? In the world that Henry claimed was the truth? 

“We need to keep moving,” Milah broke the silence. “Other guards will be coming. Let’s get to the horses, quickly.” 

XXXX 

Emma was faced with several unpleasant realities that she didn’t particularly care for. The first—that Hook’s happily ever after had little to nothing to do with her. The second, that Hook’s happily ever after with his first love was Baelfire’s mother, a strange twist in the families that she’d somehow not comprehended before this. 

But the most unnerving part of all of it was that it didn’t bother her that Hook’s happily ever after was with someone else. It was never a good feeling to be unwanted, but she was hardly suffering from a broken heart. Shouldn’t she be more upset? She had fallen into Hook’s arms rather quickly after Neal’s death…he had been a perfect distraction, something to preoccupy her time and mind away from the aching grief. 

But it had been selfish of her. She wasn’t the only one who’d been hurting. Henry was distraught over his father’s death. He badly needed Emma’s comfort and love but she’d chosen to withdraw, to go on bar runs with Hook, leaving her son alone with Charming and Snow. It was a lie that misery loved company, misery was a selfish lover and Emma had chosen it before family. It was a wonder Henry even bothered saving her at all. 

Baelfire rode up next to her. “I sent a dove to my father,” He told her quickly. “If we’re going to deal with the Evil Queen, we may need light magic on our side. I’ve heard that Rumplestiltskin is the only sorcerer that can match her power.” 

“I don’t think Regina will hurt us,” Emma replied slowly. “We have a complicated history, but we’ve grown from who we once were.” 

“They don’t call her the Evil Queen for no reason,” Baelfire pointed out. “I think my father’s magic will help us. He and Belle will meet us on the boundaries of her kingdom.” 

Emma quirked her lip. “Did you tell him Milah was with you? And Hook?” 

“I did,” Baelfire sighed. “It will be…awkward. But my father always does what’s right, no matter the cost. We’ll all get along, somehow.” 

“Are you okay?” Emma asked. “Being with Milah again must be hard for you. She seems like…she seems like she really wants to try for you, though.” 

“Maybe,” Baelfire acknowledged. “Though that brings up the question why didn’t she want to try for me ten years ago? Fifteen years ago? Why do I have to show up out of the blue for her to make an effort?” 

“Maybe…” Emma swallowed. “Maybe she felt like she didn’t have a place in your life anymore after Rumplestiltksin married Belle. Maybe she thought you’d be better off without her. Maybe she was giving you your best chance.” 

“Or maybe she took an easy and selfish way out,” Baelfire said flatly. 

Without thinking, she reached over and took his hand. It was such a natural reflex—she’d done it a thousand times before while talking to Neal. But he stiffened in surprise at her forward gesture, so she withdrew her hand, feeling foolish. 

“I’m sorry,” Baelfire murmured. “I didn’t mean to offend you.” 

“You didn’t,” Emma said immediately. “It’s just—I’m not used to…treating you at arm’s length, I guess.” 

Baelfire was quiet for a long moment. “You and I…we were close? We were…?”

“We were in love,” Emma said softly. The words surprised them both. She’d spent a long time squashing her memories with Neal, refusing to acknowledge the impact he’d had on her life. But she’d known from the very moment he’d stepped back into her life again, that the love had never gone away. It never would go away. 

“I wish I remembered you,” Baelfire said aloud. She glanced at him curiously. His brow was furrowed in concentration; she had to laugh at how familiar the expression was. She called it his “broody look”, once upon a time. 

“I wish you did too,” Her voice was low and hoarse. Her words seemed to pain him and he gripped the railing more tightly. He was trying to force something that would not yield. 

Neal had always hated magic. It interfered with everything—love, family, home. Right now, Emma could well relate. 

“Mom!” The two of them turned and Henry cleared his throat. 

“Milah told me that we’re approaching her castle. Only a mile up the road to the Evil Queen’s palace.” 

“All right,” Emma stepped away from Neal, feeling his gaze on her back. “Let’s get this show on the road.” 

XXXX 

“I hope you’re not planning on ringing the bell.” 

“I’m kinda making this up as I go along,” Emma admitted, scratching her neck. Milah didn’t looked pleased with this response. 

“You’re familiar with the Evil Queen?” Baelfire asked her seriously. “But she won’t recognize you, will she?” 

“Well, if you don’t, I doubt she will,” Emma shrugged tiredly. “But we’re on the same side of the board, right? She hates Snow White. So maybe she’ll be willing to help tip the scales in our favor.” 

“What exactly does that mean?” Hook wanted to know. “Tip the scales—back to what?”   
“Back to Storybrooke,” Henry declared. “Back to where we belong!” 

“Mm,” Hook said wryly. “I’m still unclear as to what that means. You say we’re from a different world and that the one we currently live in—that isn’t right.” 

Henry nodded. “The villains got their happy endings—the heroes didn’t.” 

Hook’s lip curled. “So you’re asking me to give up my happy ending?” 

Henry faltered and glanced at Emma in a panic. Baelfire stepped forward. 

“So you’re claiming the title as a villain?” He growled. “Unsurprising.” 

“I never claimed to be otherwise,” Hook said smoothly. “And if the world the lad keeps harping about includes a version of me that pretends to be a hero—all I can say is, it’s a fine jest to be sure. I hope that line works on whatever slut is spreading her legs for it—” 

Without warning, Henry’s fist slammed into Hook’s jaw. 

Baelfire couldn’t deny it. His supposed son packed quite a punch. Hook was certainly thrown off-guard, while Emma appeared frozen in shock. 

“You little—” Hook snarled, once he’d recovered, starting towards him. 

Baelfire stepped in front, stopping him short. “Enough, Hook. Your crudeness notwithstanding, we have more important things to worry about.” 

Emma had ushered her son away. “Henry! What did you do that for!” 

“He insulted you,” Henry was wincing, holding his right hand gingerly. “Plus I’ve wanted to do that since I met him.” 

“God, you really are your father’s son,” Emma grumbled, ripping a small piece of her dress and wrapping it around her wrist. “I can defend my own honor, Henry.” 

“Not right now you can’t!” Henry retorted. “You’re too weirded out by the fact that Hook is with Neal’s mom, Neal’s alive, and you don’t know what to do with that.” 

Emma tightened the cloth. “Will there ever be a point where you can’t read me like a book?” 

“Doubtful,” Henry shrugged. “C’mon. We have to get to Regina’s castle.” 

“All right,” She sighed. “No more punching Hook, okay?” 

“I make no promises.” 

XXXX 

Regina’s palace was imposing as her office—honestly the décor was rather familiar. They rode stolen horses up the path, straight towards the main gates. Sneaking in didn’t appear to be a viable option. 

“Regina’s a sorceress,” Emma had said. “She’ll know immediately if we break in. It’s best to just take the direct approach.” 

“Which is what?” Milah snorted. “Getting ourselves captured and tortured by her black guards?” 

Emma bit her lip, twisting her swan necklace. “I don’t think so. I think she’ll want to know who we are first.” 

“And then what?” Hook muttered. He did not argue further with the plan, and the group swept up the drawbridge, towards the main gate towers. 

“Who goes?!” A black knight bellowed. Before Emma could think of something clever, Baelfire nudged his horse forward. 

“I am Baelfire, son of the Light Mage Rumplestiltskin,” He shouted. “I have come with tribute for Queen Regina, the Swan, who previously was held captive by the usurper Snow White.” 

Emma smiled at that and Milah covertly handed her some rope, tying her hands together. The black knight hesitated, conferring with another soldier. After a few agonizing minutes, the gates opened and a swarm of knights surrounded them. 

“Courtesy escort,” The leader grunted, eyeing Emma suspiciously. “Who are the rest of you?” 

“The Swan,” Baelfire gestured towards Emma, who pulled her hood low, trying to look mysterious and wan. “Paid mercenaries—the pirate Captain Hook and his first mate. And my…my son, Henry.” 

Henry glowed at the words and Emma’s stomach flipped. Even if it was a ruse, the warmth in Neal’s voice meant something. 

“The Queen will see you,” The black knight nodded curtly. “Dismount. We will take your horses.” 

They did as directed and the cavalry led them into the palace, down an icy corridor, lined with marble and mirrors. They entered the throne room, where Regina sat upon a throne that appeared to be made of diamonds. 

She looked beautiful and regal. Emma had seen her once before in full queen attire, with an outlandish and striking black dress, her hair pinned up and covered with jewels, her face expressive and angular. Her expression bore no recognition of her, she wore only a vague sort of interest as she scrutinized the group of them. 

She did not see them as people, Emma thought to herself. She saw them as chess pieces. 

Baelfire approached her, bowing formally. She waved impatiently, permitting him to stand. 

“Your majesty,” Baelfire began, but Regina immediately interrupted. 

“Don’t patronize me,” She snorted. “The only reason you’re alive is my charming curiosity. What does the son of the light mage have to say to me? Since when are you interested in my war with Queen Snow?” 

“And why,” Regina stood, walking towards Emma. “Have you stolen her bird for me? What do you want?” 

Baelfire smiled through gritted teeth. “Your majesty, I won’t give you false words. We need your help to defeat Queen Snow.” 

There was a pause at this. Regina’s gaze fell on each of them, one by one. 

“What is your interest in defeating Queen Snow?” Regina asked finally. “I thought the mages were neutral in our battle.” 

“We are,” Baelfire cleared his throat. “There are…extenuating circumstances.” 

“What circumstances?” Regina asked icily. 

“This land is under a curse!” Henry burst out. “And we have to save it.” 

“Henry,” Emma said without thinking, her hand automatically taking his shoulder and pulling it backwards. Regina caught every movement and her dark brow rose. 

“The Swan is the maternal type,” She remarked, folding her harms against her chest. “Who knew? What’s this about a curse?” 

Henry looked at Baelfire and exhaled slowly. He mouthed something: No more cons. 

“The truth is, we’re not in the right world,” Henry said quietly. “A curse was cast on all of us that gave the villains their happy endings and the heroes—well, it turned the heroes into villains, I guess. We’re not supposed to be in the Enchanted Forest. We’re supposed to be back in Storybrooke. Rumplestiltskin isn’t supposed to be the Light Mage. Emma isn’t a tool of Snow White’s and you—you’re supposed to be my mom.” 

Regina’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?” 

“Your majesty, I can explain—” Baelfire tried to interject. 

“Don’t,” Emma cut him off. “Let Henry—let Henry do this.” 

Baelfire stared at her incredulously. He didn’t understand—of course he didn’t. But he wasn’t there when Henry had a much harder job—convincing the impenetrable Emma Swan that she was the daughter of Snow White. Convincing her that Storybrooke was a town under a curse. He’d done it once, he could do it again. 

Henry stepped forward. “This whole land,” He began. “All of it—all of it was created by someone called the Author. But the thing is, it’s a false reality. There’s a hold in your life, Regina—you’re missing me. Just like Snow is missing her daughter. Rumplestiltskin is missing the darkness, me and Emma are missing—” 

“The darkness?” Baelfire interrupted. “What do you mean the darkness?” 

“Neal—” Emma said quietly, taking Baelfire’s arm. “Let him…are you okay?” 

Rumplestiltskin… 

Missing the darkness…

“Papa!” 

“You coward! You promised!” 

Blazing green light flashed through Baelfire’s mind. It was as though a dream was being interrupted by a loud noise, an interruption, jolting him from haze to pain. He inhaled deeply, trying to regain his bearings. When he looked up, Regina was directly in front him, examining him. 

“The boy is right,” She murmured. “There is magic on you…quite a lot on you especially…perhaps on all of us, though it’s difficult to tell. But why can I see it on you and not the others?” 

He didn’t know what to say. 

“Hm,” Regina pursed her lips. “You’ve been affected by this enchantment the most. I wonder why.” 

She turned towards Henry who looked guilty and Emma who looked frightened. “You two know.” 

Emma ignored the accusation. “Are you going to help us or not?” 

Regina’s smile grew crafty. “In any other moment, in any other day, any other mood, and I would have thrown you lot in my dungeon. But this magic is strong magic—and it intrigues me. Very well. But only because I’m curious.” 

She glanced at Baelfire. “You—summon your father. I will need his light magic.”


End file.
